We Can't Stop
"We Can't Stop" is a song by American recording artist Miley Cyrus, from her fourth studio album Bangerz (2013). It was released on June 3, 2013 by RCA Records as the lead single from the album. Lyrics It's our party we can do what we want It's our party we can say what we want It's our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can see who we want It's our party we can do what we want It's our party we can say what we want It's our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can see who we want Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere Hands in the air like we don't care 'Cause we came to have so much fun now Got somebody here might get some now If you're not ready to go home Can I get a hell no 'Cause we gonna go all night 'Till we see the sunlight alright So la da da di we like to party Dancing with Molly Doing whatever we want, This is our house This is our rules And we can't stop (whoa) And we won't stop (whoa) Can't you see it's we who own the night Can't you see it we who bout' that life And we can't stop (whoa) And we won't stop (whoa) We run things, things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody yeah yeah It's our party we can do what we want It's our party we can say what we want It's our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can see who we want To my home girls here with the big butts Shaking it like we at a strip club Remember only God can judge us Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya And everyone in line in the bathroom Trying to get a line in the bathroom We all so turnt up here Getting turnt up yeah yeah yeah So la da da di we like to party Dancing with Molly Doing whatever we want This is our house This is our rules And we can't stop (whoa) And we won't stop (whoa) Can't you see it's we who own the night Can't you see it we who bout' that life And we can't stop (whoa) And we won't stop (whoa) We run things Things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody yeah yeah It's our party we can do what we want It's our party we can say what we want It's our party we can love who we want We can kiss who we want We can see who we want It's our party we can do what we want to It's our house we can love who we want to It's our song we can sing if we want to It's my mouth I can say what I want to yea, yea, yeah And we can't stop (whoa) And we won't stop (whoa) Can't you see it's we who own the night Can't you see it we who bout' that life And we can't stop (whoa) And we won't stop (whoa) We run things, things don't run we Don't take nothing from nobody, yeah yeah Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, (We can do what we want, we can do what we want) hey Why It Sucks #The lyrics are just lousy and boring, it's literally just about recreation drug use at a party. #While on the subject of the lyrics, some of the lyrics are just super dumb, such as the "And everyone in line in the bathroom, Trying to get a line in the bathroom" line. # Miley's voice is absolutely laced with Auto-tune to the point that she sounds robotic. # The music video is just trash, it features Miley throwing a house party while doing a bunch of random scandalous and sensual stunts and actions as if to announce her breaking away from her good girl image, but the way she did it here is just petty and classless. # This was one of the videos that started the whole "Miley Twerking" trend online, the second being the infamous Robin Thicke grinding video from the VMAs. Reception While the song and music video received mixed reviews from critics, it was panned by the audience, as shown by the 3:1 like to dislike ratio the music video received. Certifications *Australia (ARIA): 3x Platinum - 210,000 *Canada (Music Canada): 4x Platinum - 320,000 *Denmark (IFPI Denmark): Platinum - 30,000 *Italy (FIMI): Platinum - 30,000 *Mexico (AMPROFON): Platinum - 60,000 *New Zealand (RMNZ): Platinum - 15,000 *Sweden (GLF): 3x Platinum - 120,000 *United Kingdom (BPI): Platinum - 600,000 *United States (RIAA): 5x Platinum - 5,000,000 *Venezuela (APFV): Platinum - 10,000 Trivia #The creepy head that appears in the chorus of the video was actually from an early CGI Facial Animation Project from 1974. This was one of the earliest known 3D Computer Animations. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Annoying Songs Category:Miley's Downfall Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome